


What a Person is Worth

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about the International Abolition of Slavery and what it means at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Person is Worth

**Title** : What a Person is Worth  
**Author** : PattRose  
**Type** : Gen  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 399  
**Summary** : Talk about the International Abolition of Slavery and what it means at the station.  
**Warnings** : Some discussion about things that aren’t pretty and there is one bad word.  
**A/N** One paragraph to follow the story about human slavery.

** What a Person is Worth **

When Blair arrived at the station it was hopping. Megan walked up to him and said, “Sandy, we got the human traffickers.”

“Do you realize what a perfect day it is for this to happen?” Blair asked. 

“Explain…”

“Today is the International Abolition of Slavery. Simon must be so proud of all of you.”

“I didn’t know that was today. We’ve been so busy, we haven’t even looked at the calendar. We’re just glad to have those women and their daughter’s back. When you think of slavery, you don’t think about trafficking at all. You think of the old slave stories from way back. Who knew that it could be just woman, or women and men or women, men, children and human organs? We sure live in a sick world, don’t we Sandy?”

“Yes, Megan we do. But thankfully, these men will be arrested and made to pay the price. Have you seen Jim?”

“He’s grinding his teeth watching through the two-way glass right now. Why don’t you go and calm your partner down. Tell him what today is,” Megan suggested. 

Blair walked back to interrogation room 2 and could see Jim standing there, tense, upset and he was indeed grinding his teeth. 

Blair pulled him aside and said, “Jim, you’ll never guess what today is.”

“Then just tell me, Blair. I haven’t got time for this.” He was sorry he was so grouchy, but Blair knew what was going on and understood.

“It’s International Abolition of Slavery Day. And you caught these fucker’s so that  
they won’t be hurting anyone ever again.”

Jim pulled Blair into a quick hug and said, “Believe it or not, that helps somewhat. I need to go and tell everyone else. Come on, Chief. Let’s go make their night.”

* * *

Today, 21 million women, men and children are trapped in slavery without much hope. The International Labor Organization (ILO) has teamed up with prominent artists, athletes and advocates in its new campaign to help them all over the world.


End file.
